Wireless communication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Wireless communication devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of wireless communication devices expect telecommunication carriers to provide constant and reliable wireless communication service at all times.
In some instances, wireless communication services may become disrupted due to natural or human-originated events. For example, a natural disaster may knock out power or communication cables to network cells in a geographical area. In another example, a celebratory event or sporting event may result in an exceptionally large number of users that overwhelm network cells and prevent the network cells from providing adequate wireless communication services. In such instances, a wireless communication carrier may deploy a ground wireless communication support vehicle to the affected geographical area to provide network coverage.
However, in some scenarios, the deployment of a ground wireless communication support vehicle may be hampered by natural terrain features and/or artificial obstacles. For example, steep hills or the lack of passable roadways may prevent a ground wireless communication support vehicle from reaching an affected geographical area to provide supplemental wireless communication services. The lack of the supplemental wireless communication services may disrupt the ability of first responders to respond to emergency events and coordinate emergency service efforts, as well as prevent the general public from carrying out normal wireless communication during events.